UNA ÚLTIMA MIRADA
by Carol MacLand
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando el ser tus planes cambian? ¿ Cuando lo que debes hacer es muy diferente a lo que quieres hacer? ¿ Qué hacer Cuando tus mejores amigos es atacado por un desconocido y no puedes ayudarle?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

Enero 2017, Albert se encuentra en su oficina meditando sobre los últimos acontecimientos, en la mansión todo era tensión, después del año nuevo la tía Elroy estaba más insoportable que nunca, Candy era víctima de su mal genio y sus reproches ¿Cómo evitar que la tía La hiciera blanco de su mal humor? Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos tratando de entender qué le sucedía a la su tía que ni escucho cuando George tocó la puerta y entró.

-William muchacho ¿Te sientes bien? William ¿Qué te sucede?

-Disculpa George, estoy preocupado por lo que está sucediendo en la mansión, estoy preocupado, una a una las chicas han solicitado permiso para ausentarse, Mayra fue la ultima, Paula, Loren, Tuty antes de ella.

-William lo de Tuty es por una situación personal, yo le acompañe en ciertas diligencias y te puedo asegurar que son por asuntos familiares bastante privados.

-¿Pero y las otras chicas George? Mariana, Cota, Tatita, Oladys, Keila, Liovana creo que hasta Candy está por avisarme que se irá por unos días.

-¿William realmente crees eso? George estaba incrédulo.

-Si, casi te lo puedo asegurar desde que inició el año la tía Elroy está de malas y lamentablemente la paga con el primero que se le cruce en el camino, yo estoy muy ocupado George no pudo contener a mi tía y venir a diario a la oficina.

-¿Estás seguro que solo se han ido ellas William? Ayer fui a la mansión y la verdad no vi a ninguna de ellas ni a tus sobrinos.

-Ni de eso estoy seguro, ya no se quienes están o quienes evitan salir de sus recamaras para evitar encontrarse con la tía, Albert soltó un suspiro molesto y resignado, amaba profundamente a su tía pero muchas veces sus actitudes le molestaban.

-Tranquilo yo me encargo de investigar quienes se encuentran aún de la mansión y luego de alguna manera idearemos un plan para que todas regresen, la verdad se siente fría la mansión sin las traviesas revoloteando y haciendo todas sus travesuras, George sonreía al recordar todas las peripecias que hicieron las chicas el día de navidad y todo el mes de diciembre tratando de pillar a Albert debajo del muérdago para poder robarle un beso sin ser castigadas por Elroy en el intento, bien ingeniosas y atrevidas que habían salido ese grupito de señoritas.

Ese día la mañana pasó sin mayor novedad en el Corporativo Andrew, a la hora del almuerzo llego una notificación de lo ancianos del consejo anunciado que arribarían después de las cinco de la tarde, cosa que no le agrado al rubio que no veía la hora de irse para su casa y resolver el embrollo que estaba armando la tía abuela con esa actitud y su comportamiento de los últimos días.

-George agenda una cita para esta gente, ya me tienen cansado con sus exigencias y sus estupidez, es muy cómodo venir a exigir cuando es otro al que le toca trabajar y dar la cara.

-Vamos William debes ser prudente este no es momento de buscar un altercado con la gente del consejo, atiéndelos y luego nos ocupamos de investigar que es lo que le pasa a tu tía y que se trae con las chicas, ademas tienes que estar al pendiente de la señorita Candy ¿no dices que la notas extraña?

-Si, temo que una vez más haga uno de sus ya bien conocidos actos de desaparición , ya ves cada vez se pone más astuta y se nos hace más difícil encontrarla de no ser porque Luisy le coloco aquel rastreador sin decir nada, sabrá Dios cuanto tiempo nos habría tomado encontrarla.

-Mira que astuta y viajar a Sudamérica como voluntaria de la Cruz Roja Intencional ¿Quién lo imaginaria no?

-Si, muy lista por eso no quiero que se le ocurra huir, bastante tengo por preocuparme por las chicas como para que ella se me desaparezca, eso no lo podría soporta George todo menos perder a mi princesa.

-Eso no sucederá, de todas maneras siempre lleva con ella ese guarda pelos que le regalaste y al que Luisy le puso el rastreador. El rubio suspiro sopesando lo que le había dicho su amigo.

-Ahora vamos a comer y luego terminemos con toda esta documentación, así estas desocupado para atender a los del consejo y sales de ellos de una vez, George palmeaba la espada de su muchacho tratando de consolarlo.

-Pues al mal paso darle prisa ¿no? George no puso más que sonreír.

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Andrew, terminaba una reunión de donde salían una llorando, otras molestas y una muy consternadas.

Elroy sonreía de medio lado satisfecha, por fin logro quitarse de encima a todas esas chiquillas, ahora seria más fácil comprometer a William, ni se imaginaba que dentro de las filas de esas chicas revoltosas que había invadido su hogar se encontraba la hija de uno de los socios del Consorcio y prima lejana del actorcillo de cuarta hijo del Duque, esa chiquilla era un mal menor comparándola con Candice, por nada del mundo permitiría que esa muchacha sin pasado y sin familia se casara con su sobrino, no es que fuera mala la niña, era ese pasado que la marcaba irremediablemente.

-Primero muerta que permitir eso. Peso para sus adentros mientras veía como una a una abandonaba el estudio, las caras que pusieron cuando les notifico que debían abandonar la mansión en menos de 24 horas las dejo a todas con La boca abierta.

Consternadas todas salían en silencio hacia el jardín de las rosas, ninguna se atrevía a decir nada, la actitud de la tía había cambiado, antes se mostraba tranquila y era discreta cuando pretendía sacarlas de la mansión, pero ahora fue directa y tajante al decir "en 24 horas se irían de vacaciones, por un mes", Scarlett estaba triste porque por fin Stear la había invitado a salir, Janik estaba ilusionada porque el jefe por fin le iba a dar la oportunidad de ir a trabajar en el Consorcio y así ella estaría mucho más tiempo a su lado,

Nerckkar por fin estaba por re modelar a su antojo su habitación, Tania estaba encantada aprendiendo de Luisi todo eso de la seguridad de jefecito, Sandy estaba emocionada por que se había mudado recientemente de manera permanente a la mansión y podría compatir este espacio con su adorado jefecito, Candy lloraba a moco suelto porque ella sabia que todo esto era un plan de la tía abuela para separarla de Albert, Carol estaba molesta por las vacaciones improvisadas que les imponía la tía Elroy, ya ella junto a otras chicas esta planeando un romántico encuentro para Candy y su jefecito ya desde el mes de Diciembre que se habían propuesto cuidar y apoyar a la rubia, se traían un plan en mano con las auto denominadas comando Candy , para enviarlos con ayuda de Luisy a una exótica isla, para que pasaran el día de los enamorados a solas, amaba a su jefecito pero sabia que ese corazón ya tenia dueña y ni modo, dejar de amarlo nunca, pero cuando menos se buscaría un consuelo, cada una estaba sumida en su pensamiento cuando Luisy por fin hablo.

-Elroy perdió la cabeza, tiene que ser eso, esto no tiene ni pata ni cabeza, caminaba de un lugar a otro sin ver a nadie.

-¿Cómo de que vacaciones en febrero? Espeto Scarlett molesta.

-¿Ahora que hago con el diseñador de interiores que venia a decorar mi habitación? Pase meses acosándolo para que aceptara hacerlo, si lo deja plantado ya no va a remoledar nada, Soltó Nerckka desconsolada.

-Esta señora se trae algo entre manos y más vale que lo averigüemos antes de que involucre al jefecito en algo que el no quiera, no acepto ir de vacaciones si eso impide mi ingreso a trabajar al corporativo, Janik se negaba a dejar pasar de largo esta grandiosa oportunidad que se le estaba presentando.

-¿Para qué? la tía siempre consigue lo que quiere chicas, dijo Candy entre sollozos, todas voltearon a verla, la incredulidad se reflejaba en la mirada de todas.

-Vamos Candy no vamos a dejarnos vencer por la Señora Elroy, yo creo que deberíamos ponernos de acuerdo e investigar, me preocupa que sea una trampa que nos quiere tender la doña, decía Sandy tratando de tener cabeza fría.

-Luisy y Janik ¿Cuántas veces las han mandado de vacaciones en grupo? Les pregunto Carolina que ni loca se iba de vacaciones después de conseguir aquellos dos prospectos de novios, el uno era más lindo que el otro o al revesares.

-Nunca, contestaron las dos al mismo tiempo y enseguida voltearon a verse

-¡Ven acá hay gato encerrado! mejor nos ponemos listillas y empezamos a investigar, desde hace días no se veía a Ttuty, a Cota, Paula Gina ni a Loren revoloteando cerca del rubio tanto que que aprecian mariposas, dijo Janik viendo a Luisy que siempre estaba en todas.

-No me mires así que yo no se nada, todas voltearon a vela porque si alguien sabia de las cosas que pasaban en la casa era precisamente ella, Luisy era la encargada de la vigilancia dentro de la mansión y sus alrededores, La conversación se vio interrumpida por un carraspeo detrás de ellas, por lo que todas voltearon asustadas, pensando que era Elroy.

-¿Estas loca Mariana como nos asustas así? Grito Candy pasando el susto de su vida.

-Aja las pille ¿qué están tramando ustedes? Pregunto mariana siempre maliciosa.

-Nada ¿Cómo crees? Más bien explícanos en donde estabas metida la Señora Elroy nos llamo al despacho para "invitarnos" a unas vaciones grupales ¿Puedes creer eso? Dijo Luisy aún consternada.

-¿Vacaciones? Pregunto Mariana maravillada y emocionada por la noticia.

-Si, vacaciones gritaron todas molesta por la emoción mostraba mariana ante la , vacaciones gritaron todas molesta por la emoción mostraba mariana ante la noticia.

-Ya cascasen, que todas andan amargadas, no se por qué me gritan, que lindo irnos de vacaciones junto con el jefecito ¿no les hace ilusión? Decía Mariana sin creerlo.

continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

ENTRE EL CIELO Y LA TIERRA HAY POCAS COSAS OCULTAS LUISY

Después de esa esa improvisada reunión en el jardín, todas estaban inquietas esperando la llegada de Albert, si esto era cosa de Elroy él era el único que podía detenerla, las horas pasaban y ni señas del jefe, el mayordomo con pesar les anunciaba que sus equipajes ya estaba preparados, ninguna se atrevió a decir nada, aún no les caía el veinte de que su partida era eminente y Albert nada que llegaba.

-Esto es increíble, prácticamente nos están expulsando de la mansión, Sandy veía a una y a otra tratando de encontrar apoyo, que alguien dijera algo que las ayudará a encontrar una solución y rápido.

-Vamos chicas ya saben como es la doña, en cuanto Albert se entere seguro resuelve todo, nuestro jefe es un ángel y nunca nos dejará desprotegidas, mejor esperemos con calma que el llegue sin hacer conjeturas, dijo Luisy ya acostumbrada a lidiar con las maniobras de Elroy.

Janik que ya también tenía tiempo en esos menesteres se sentó muy quitada de la pena en uno de los sillones individuales frente al televisor y tomando el control remoto encendió el gigantesco televisor de plasma que está en el salón, y comenzó a pasar los canales tratando de encontrar alguna película entretenida para pasar el rato mientras Llega el jefe, su al llegar al canal de las noticias se detuvo al escuchar lo que decía el hombre de las noticias.

-Todo indica que se trata de un asesino seria, ya que los cuerpos se encuentran sin signos de lucha, y en una posición exactamente igual en todos los casos, al parecer este psicópata neutraliza a sus víctimas antes de que puedan reaccionar y defenderse, y como su firma cabe destacar que extrae los ojos de todas y cada una de sus víctimas, como dato extra pudimos conocer por una fuente fidedigna que este asesino serial solo ejecuta a parejas...

\- Ya basta, gritó Tania - Suficiente con lo que la tía nos quiere hacer para también asustarnos con ese loco que anda suelto.

-Tania no es para tanto para tu carro, decía Luisy volteando los ojos al ver la cara de susto de todas.

-Ashhhh eso está sucediendo en Chica no en Lakewood, no se que ya tanto alboroto tuyo Tania dijo Mariana que traía una charola con muchas botanas país para pasar el rato con las chicas y matar el tiempo mientras llegaba el wero.

-Que rico ¿Mariana no te fijaste si aún queda helado de chocolate? Preguntó Carol poniéndose de pie como un rayo.

-No me fije, solo vi lo que ves acá, nachos, palomitas, estas galletas, maní y estos palitos de queso, no revisé si habían sodas, de todas maneras no iba a. Poder con todo alguien tiene que ir por lo que falte o si les apetece alguna otra cosa.

-La verdad yo no cene, con ese bombazo que nos dio la tía, hasta lo olvide, me gustaría una pizza, o un alguna otra cosita, que un alma caritativa quiera ir a buscar, dijo Scarlett sentada muy cómoda en uno de los mueble acurrucada.

-Con tanta voz y tan bonita y mandando a cantar ¿no? Candy estaba de pie junto a Nerckka que al escuchar lo que decía la rubia se puso a reír por lo bajito.

-Yo puedo hacer una deliciosas panquequitas y nos las podemos comer con nutela y un vaso de leche, se ofreció Carol mientras se relamia los labios con anticipación, solo de imaginar esas deliciosas panquequitas se le hacía agua la boca.

-En serio ¿sabes hacer cocinar Carol? Dijo Candy emocionada.

\- Pues sí mujer ¿Tu qué creías, que sólo tengo una cara bonita? Dijo Carol y se arrepintió enseguida de lo que dijo, la rubia bajo el rostro un poco triste, todas voltearon a ver a Carol reprendiéndola con la mirada, y ella solo modulo un lo siento.

\- Puedo hacer para todas pero necesito que alguien me ayude ¿Candy no te gustaría aprender? es de la más sencillo y super rápido, más en esa cocinita que tenemos acá.

-Vamos Carol ya sabes que se me quema hasta el agua para el café ¿no te da miedo que te arruine las panquecas? Contestó la rubia con resignación.

-Nada de eso, tengo un método anti desastres, aprendizaje 100 % garantizado, si no le devolvemos su dinero, aquél discurso de Carol hizo reír a todas las presentes, parecía anuncio de tele ventas.

-ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja, las risas le sacaron a más de una las lágrimas.

-Es en serio, me quedan bien, se defendía Carol. De repente Luisy se puso de pie viendo la hora de su reloj.

-Chicas tengo algunas cosas que hacer ya casi son las once y Albert no llega, en cuanto estén tus panquecas vengo a comprobar que tan buenas son, Candy está atenta a como se preparan así añade un platillo más a los que sabes preparar.

-Si, gracias a ustedes ya se preparar algunas recetas y no me quedan nada mal, todas sonrieron con esto, realmente la rubia era un desastre en la cocina y poco a poco y armándose de paciencia entre todas le habían enseñado a preparar uno que otro platillo.

Después de una media hora Candy y Carol regresaban con una charola llena de panquecas y súper tarro de nutela y sodas.

\- Misión cumplida chicas, decía la rubia orgullosa.

-¿Y Luisy? Preguntó Carol, Al no verla.

-Fue a resolver un pendiente y dijo que regresaba a probar la creación de las chef, contestó Scarlett mientras tomaba un plato para servirse una panqueca y probar si sabían bien.

La rubia los miraba expectantes las caras de las chicas, cada vez que una daba un bocado ella apretaba un poco las manos, la expresión de sus caras. No decía nada.

-Chicas voy por Luisy, no se coman todo, que no vamos a preparar más y ya hicimos suficientes para todas, diciendo esto se retiró y corrió hacia las escaleras para buscar a Luisy, cuando pasa frente al estudio un ruido extraño llama su atención y se detiene en seco, solo estaban ellas en la mansión ese noche, porque la tía después de soltar la bomba se fue a casa de los Leagan, caminando en puntillas se acercó a la puerta que estaba mal cerrada y sólo se escuchaban jadeos, susurros y pequeños gritos ahogado, palabras a medio decir que no se entendían.

-¿Luisy y Albert? Dijo Carol en voz baja, mientras se quedaba paralizada.

Aún cuando quería moverse sus piernas se revisaban hacerlo, su mente y su cuerpo se habían desconectado, sentía que el alma se le escaparía de su cuerpo irremediablemente.

-Luisy que ricos melocotones, escuchó decir Carol, era la voz de un hombre, no ese no era el jefecito ¿pero entonces? Su mente trataba de ubicar la voz pero no podía, ya recuperada de la impresión decidió asomarse por la hendidura que dejaba la puerta mal cerrada, con mucho cuidado se posicionó de tal manera que no la vieran, ohhh que sorpresa al ver melocotones, un tarro de los famosos melocotones en almíbar de la tía abuela y ese no chico definitivamente no era el Jefecito, claramente se podía divisar a Luisy pero de su acompañante solo que tenia una abundante cabellera negra, larga y abundante, el chico era definitivamente alto y fornido, no tanto como Albert pero no se le podía negar que en las penumbras su cuerpo se veía atlético.

Luisy hacia pequeño jadeo y ponía cara de ensoñación cada que su acompañante tomaba un bocado de melocotones dictamen de su boca, los dos estaban tal distraídos que ni cuenta se dieron de que Carol abrió un poco más la puerta para poder visualizar mejor, tan solo se llevo las manos a la boca cuando por fin pudo reconocer al misterioso acompañante de Luisy.

-Dios Santísimo era él ¿Pero en qué momento había entrado? ¿cuando había llegado? siendo sinceros el hombre tenía lo suyo, eso si nada que ver con el monumental cuerpo del jefecito pero bueno, el hombre de dejaba colar, discreta como siempre Carol se aparato un poco de la puerta y con un sonoro grito hizo brincar a la pareja que estaba empatucada desde el cuello hasta dónde, de el almíbar de los melocotones.

-No se coman todas las panquecas y Luisy las quiere probar. Luego subió las escaleras sin apuro riendo como loca, por lo que había descubierto.

-La Luisy nos salió chinguengosona jajajajajaja, para hacer tiempo subió a su habitación y después de entrar al baño y verse en el espejo, salió a reunirse en el salón con las otras chicas, al llegar se sirvió tres panquecas en un plato y las cubrió con una generosa ración de nutela.

-¿Y Luisy? Preguntó Janik extrañada de ver entrar a Carol sola, no nada creo que quiere sus panquecas con mermelada de melocotones, contestó Carol levantando los hombros y soltando una risita, justo en ese momento entraba Luisy un tanto agitada, parpadeando al ver que todas la miraban.

-¿Ahora por qué me miran así? Pregunta con los ojos bien abiertos la implicada.

-¿Y la mermelada de melocotón? Preguntó la rubia inocente.

\- Pues... Pues yo... Lyisy no sabía que decir la agarraron desprevenida.

-¡Ves Luisy! Te dije que ya no había en la despensa, dijo Carol con una risita cómplice hacia Luisy, que sin dudarlo le siguió la corriente a la entrometida que casi la pone en evidencia.

Queriendo evitar más preguntas, se sentó y tomó un plato para servirse una generosa ración de panquecas y untarlas con nutela.

Cada una estaba concentrada en lo que estaba comiendo y ya nadie dijo nada más, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos, solo pedía que llegará Albert y resolviera aquel entuerto que había armado la tía Elroy con aquello de las benditas vacaciones forzadas.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia es realizada sin fines de lucro con el único fin de entretener

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

UNA NOCHE LOCA, UNA NOCHE DE COPAS.

Las chicas después de comer todo lo que Mariana había traído y las panquecas con nutela, decidieron ir por más a la cocina, aún era temprano y del jefe ninguna noticia.

En la nevera encontraron un pastel de chocolate, la rubia se entusiasmo mucho al verlo y ni corta ni perezosa tomó una buena rebanada, cosa que imitaron sus compañeras tratando de hacer más grata la espera, ninguna quería ir a dormir ya que el reloj estaba prácticamente en cuenta regresiva ya no eran veinticuatro horas para marcharse a las no tan ansiadas vacaciones, que les había impuesto la Matriarca.

Entre charla y charla las chicas decidieron ir a cambiarse y sin proponérselo armaron una pijamas, ya habían ingerido una gran cantidad de azúcar cuando Janik propone preparar unas mimosas para alegrar un poco el momento, todas gustosas aceptaron, después de todo, no siempre tenían la mansión para disfrutarla a sus anchas.

Después de eso la conversación giro en torno a bebidas y tragos típicas de distintos países, Luisy no era de mucho tomar su basta experiencia se limitaba a las mimosas, vinos y champaña, ni decir que era una bebedora social, tan solo tomaba cuando era necesario en eventos o reuniones familiares.

La Rubia ni que decir, tenía mala bebida y Albert siempre estaba pendiente que ni de chiste tomará más de una copa de vino o en su defecto un trago, porque enseguida se le subía a la cabeza.

Tania ni que hablar se hacía la disimulada y durante la reuniones se las apañaba para tan solo pasearse con una copa en la mano sin ingerir su contenido, ella tenía muy bien trazado su objetivo, aprender de Luisy todo lo referente a la seguridad que rodeaba al jefecito para evitar a toda costa que se repitieran ciertos hechos acaecidos en aquel evento, donde cierto puñado de chicas burlaron los anillos de seguridad y hasta lograron tomar algunas fotos, en donde el wero salio con su mejor traje de Andan, el paradero de las mismas después de diez meses aún era desconocido, Tania suspiraba recordando aquellas imágenes majestuosas del escultural y bien formado cuerpo de su adorado tormento.

Carol, Nerckka, Sandy, Mariana y Janik aun cuando sabían de cócteles no era asiduas tomadoras, ya que por

lo general se dedicaban en cuerpo y corazón en sus responsabilidades para con el jefecito.

-Chicas yo se preparar un cóctel riquísimo de melocotones, ron blanco y granadina ¿no quieren probarlo? Dijo Luisy.

Rauda y veloz fue hasta la cocina sin esperar respuesta de ninguna, regreso con un tarro de dicho fruto, cabe destacar que eran los melocotones en almíbar que recientemente había comprado Elroy, según las malas lenguas los tenía bajo siete llaves, pues desde hace unos días desaparecían misteriosamente de la despensa.

-¿Luisy y desde cuándo a ti te nació ese gusto por los melocotones? Preguntó Carol tratando de picarla.

Luisy la vio de manera inquisidora y con una sonrisa que dejaba ver su perfecta dentadura le contestó.

-Gusto me va a dar cuando te este correteando por toda la mansión o en su defecto cierto personaje del que tienen todas muy buenas referencias, Carol trago en seco al escuchar lo dicho por su amiga, ya que sabía perfectamente que ella no daba paso son guarache.

-Ahhh manita ya ni aguantas, le contestó Carol tratando de zafar la amenaza lanzada sobre su cabeza, pero para sus adentro decía -Pues si desarrollaste gusto por los melocotones y por tu galán

Mientras preparaba el cóctel Luisy no dejaba de ver a Carol con cara de -si sigues de chismosa y lengua larga, te voy a dar tu sorpresita.

Los cócteles resultaron deliciosos y no sólo eso, si no que sirvieron para que todas se relajaran y decidieran seguir probando otros tipos de bebidas.

-Yo se preparar Margaritas dijo Scarlett quien las preparó con maestría, estas también fueron degustadas por las chicas, cada una preparó un trago en total habían probado ocho cócteles, hasta que le tocó su turno a Carol.

-En mi tierra preparan una bebida que se llama guarapita con anís y jugo de naranja o de parchita y azúcar, después de buscar en el bar de anís ni sus señas de la mentada botella de anís.

\- Vamos Carol prepara otra cosa, dijo Mariana que ya estaba contentona.

-¿Uno con cerveza, gaseosas y frutas?

Nuevamente busca y ni señas de una cerveza entre tanto licor, después de resoplar frustrada, recordó que entre sus pertenencias tenía una botella de anís que le dieron sus amigos como regalo cuando les anuncio que se mudaba a la mansión Andrew por tiempo indefinido, excusándose un momento corrió a su habitación a buscarla, de allí paso a la cocina a preparar su famosa guarapita.

Todas bebieron un poco escépticas, la bebida resultó al principio un poco fuerte, pero después de dos traguitos todas le agarrón el gustito, cuando terminaron de tomar todo aquello, estaban tan alegres que ni se percataron de la llegada del jefe y compañía.

El mismísimo William Albert Andrew estaba parado en la puerta observando como todas reían mandíbula suelta, imitaban a la tía Elroy y su ultimátum de abandonar la mansión en veinticuatro horas, el rubio estaba incrédulo de ver cómo Candy, Luisy, Janik, Tania, Sandy, Scarlett y Carol se imitaban la una a la otra sin reparo y todas imitaban a la tía Elroy para después soltar la carcajada.

-¿Con que contentica y tomadas no? La voz de Albert se escuchó fuerte y clara sobre las risas de las traviesas que se voltearon todas al mismo tiempo al escuchar aquella dulce voz, algunas pelaron los ojos, otras se tapaban la boca, todas trataron de incorporarse pero ya no pudieron, aquella mezcolanza de cócteles les estaban pasando factura.

-Buenas noches jefecito, dijo Sandy atropellando un poco las palabras y cerrando un ojito tratando de no ver doble, pero luego decidió abrir ambos, no todos los días veía un dos por uno de semejante monunto.

-¿Candy se puede saber qué diantres estaban pensando? Albert trataba de mantenerse serio y soltarse a reír, ante semejante panorama, las traviesas no estaban acostumbradas a beber y he allí las consecuencias de su exceso.

-Pues.. bueno... yo.. bueno.. Ellas porque la tía nos corrió de la mansión, todo aquello era una total incoherencia, el rubio blanqueo los ojos porque no entendía nada.

-¿Luisy? Dijo el rubio esperando una explicación.

\- Yo apoyo a Candy, Albert estaba boquiabierto por la respuesta de la que debía estar encargada de vigilar a las otras.

-Luisy definitivamente eres una cosa seria.

-Tu eres un lindo jefecito dijo la traviesas, arrancando carcajadas de los acompañantes del wero.

-ja ja ja ja ja Archie, Stear, Anthony, Terry y George reían muy divertidos viendo el estado en el que las chicas se encontraban.

\- Definitivamente cuando el gato no está en casa, los ratones hacen fiesta, dijo George recobrando la compostura -Con su permiso yo me retiro a descansar mañana tengo mucho trabajo por delante.

-ja ja ja ja Albert todas están iguales ¿Qué tanto tomarían? Dijo Terry sin poder contener la risa.

-Dos, tres, uno, cuatro, dos, tres, cuatro, dos, uno, uno dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

-Para ver ¿qué y cuánto tomaron? Pregunto molesto Albert.

-Mimosas tres, dijo janik.

-Melocotón Rosse Dos, dijo Luisy.

-Mojito dos, dijo Mariana.

-Margaritas tres, dijo Sandy.

-Caballitos de tequila dos, dijo Tania.

-whisky en las Rocas uno, doble, dijo Nerckka.

-Cuatro Cuba libres, dijo Scarlett.

-Guarapita cuatro, dijo Carol.

-¿Cuatro tragos? preguntó Albert que conocía lo fuerte que podía ser la bebida.

-Nop, jefecito cuatro litro de jugo de parchita y una botella completa de anís con 1/4 de kg de azúcar, contestó Carol haciendo saludo militar, Albert abrió desmesuradamente los ojos sin decir nada.

-Agua uno, dijo Candy.

-ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja y todos soltaron la risa menos Albert.

-No tienen ni idea de la decepción tan grande que tengo ¿Quién fue la de la grandiosa idea? Todas levantaron los brazos señalándose las unas a las otras.

Mientras el rubio se llevaba las manos al cabello incrédulo, las chicas reían abrazadas sin ton ni son, y los chicos traban de contener las risas sin mucho éxito.

-Quiero entender por qué están en este estado ¿alguna me puede explicar?

-Por las vacaciones dijeron en Coro todas.

-¿Pero qué vacaciones? Dijo el rubio casi gritando.

-Las de la tía, dijo la rubia al borde del llanto, al escuchar como les habló Albert.

-No llores princesa, no soporto verte llorar por favor, solo quiero saber por qué se pusieron a tomar.

\- La tía nos dio veinticuatro horas para salir de la mansión e irnos de vacaciones por un mes jefecito, decía Sandy viéndolo con un solo ojo.

-¡Es increíble que mi tía haga estas cosas sin consultarme! ¿Chicos podrían ayudarme a llevarlas hasta sus habitaciones después que termine de hablar con ellas?

-Por supuesto, claro, faltaba más, contestaron al unísono Stear, Archie y Anthony, mientras Terry simplemente se reía divertido.

-Tenía pensado planificar una salida por el día de San Valentín para ustedes, pero después de esto la verdad tengo que pensarmelo bien, toda acción trae consecuencias. ¿Están conscientes de eso verdad?

-Si jefecito, contestaron todas.

-Ahora todas a dormir ya mañana hablaremos cuando estén en sus cinco sentidos.

Stear ayudó a Sandy y a Mariana, Terry se apresuró a sostener a Luisy y a Janik, Archie ayudó a Scarlett y Tania, Anthony a Nerka y Carol, Albert tomó a su princesa en brazos porque ya no tenía coordinación para caminar, las chicas caminaban lo más derechistas que podían y de tanto en tanto soltaban risitas, cuando llegaron a las habitaciones cada una se fue tanteando hasta su cama.

-Nos vemos en mi despacho en unos minutos, déjenme Acostar a Candy que ya se quedó dormida.

Entre todos verificaron que las ocho llegarán a la seguridad de sus camas, para bajar y esperar a Albert, pero antes fueron a poner un poco de orden a donde las chicas hicieron su pijamada.

-Estas traviesas son bien arriesgadas ¿Mira que ponerse a tomar esa cantidad de licor? Archie estaba asombrado

-¿Se fijaron? Candy dijo uno de agua. Jajajajajajaja Anthony y Terry se doblaban se las risas.

-Que mezcolanza que hicieron, mañana quiero ver como amanecen. Ja ja ja ja ja ja. Stear no podía aguantar la risa

-Pobrecillas, es que no están acostumbradas a beber, decia Anthony siempre consiliador ,mientras organizaban pudieron darse cuenta que habían comido pastel, nutela y golosinas.

-Nada más miren el desastre, solo comieron cosas dulces, por eso se les subieron las copas más de lo debido, comentaba Terry mostrando los restos y los empaques.

Albert bajaba molesto unirse con los chicos en el despacho cuando los encontró muy animados organizado el desastre que dejaron las traviesas.

-Tío no las regañes hasta saber que sucedió realmente, ya nos habías comentado que la tía las ha estado presionando, trataba de justificarlas Anthony.

-Si amigo, de cuando en cuando es bueno alocarse un poco, lo apoyó Terry.

\- No le ocasionaron daño a nadie, bastante van a tener con la resaca mañana, decía Stear divertido, tan solo de imaginarlas y Archie se reía a carcajadas de todo lo sucedido.

De todas maneras ya ni que hacer Neil no alcanzó a llegar, dejemos todo para mañana ya se me ocurrirá un buen escarmiento para que aprendan, Albert movía negativamente la cabeza mientras soltaba un suspiro.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia es realizada sin fines de lucro con el único fin de entretener

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979  
LA FATÍDICA PREMONICIÓN

Mientras los chicos comentaban el el salón el efecto del alcohol hacia estrago sobre las traviesas que caían en un incómodo sueño.

Luisy soñaba que tenía un encuentro apasionado con Él, sus besos sabían como el almíbar del malecón, era delicioso y dulce, de repente el sonido de un cristal rompe la magia del momento, como un acto reflejo volteó su Mirada al lugar de donde salió el sonido, tarros y tarros de melocotones se veían esparcidos por todo el suelo, extrañada sacudió la cabeza

-¿Solo se escuchó uno? ¿Será que esto alucinando? Pensaba un poco aturdida, queriendo concentrarse en la dulce sensación de aquellos labios giró su cabeza buscado la mirada de ÉL, para encontrarse que de la nada le brotaban dos cabeza más, primero era borrosa y un tanto irreal pero en segundos las imagines se fueron materializando ante sus ojos, lo que hizo que los abriera tanto que casi se le salen de su órbita, ante ella estaba un cuerpo con tres cabeza, una era de la tía Elroy se veía roja de la rabia, la otra era de Albert, que se movía de un lado a otro en señal de negación, la tercera era del ÉL que se reía divertido a carcajadas, Luisy estaba horrorizada, por momentos trataba de gritar pero se su garganta no salía sonido algún hasta que de repente se escuchó gritando

-NO NO, NO ES LO QUE PARECE, PLABRITA JEFE, PALABRITA, LEA LA CRÓNICA, LEA DESPACITO, YO SERÍA INCAPAZ DE FALTAR A MI JURAMENTOOOOO

Luisy despertó desesperada, temblando y sudorosa, por un momento se sintió desubicada, no reconocía el lugar dónde se encontraba, desesperada tocó todo su cuerpo para asegurarse se tener su pijama puesta, víctima de mareos y náuseas, como pudo se arrastró hasta la sala de baño, como pudo se paró frente al espejo para lavarse la cara y espabilarse.

-Santa Madre, Santa Cachucha no me juntes con ÉL. y evitame esa luchan, el efecto de alcohol fue tal que su reflejo Luisy no reconocía como tal.

Justo en otra habitación Mariana tenía una terrible pesadilla con un sujeto panzón, la tenía bien atada con las ponpitas levantadas, fue tanto el terror que sueño le provocó, que de tanto moverse al suelo de porrazo cayó, sus pompas le dolía y no fue porque la azotara Gracia, sintiéndose aterrorizada corría al baño y su cara lavaba, con cuidado abría la puerta, por si acaso no había sido pesadilla y el panzón estaba cerca, la pobre Mariana estaba traumada, y ni loca con esa oscuridad al pasillo se asomaba. Tomo su almohada y su oso de felpa y en un mueble individual se acomodaba, no necesitaba más aviso, tempranito maleta en mano, pensaba tomar ese avión y se iba de vacaciones al exterior, sin dar aviso.

Dos puertas más adelante, dormía Tania con un sueño muy inquietante, se veía con los ojos vendos en el bosque oscuro asustada como un venado, al sentir a un búho ulular, pegó la carrera y se perdió de ese lugar, corrió y corrió todo lo que podía, pero nunca se quitó la venda que la cubría y sin darse cuenta sentía que al río caía, con todas sus fuerzas ella luchaba y se sostenía hasta que sintió que todo era en vano, sin poder evitarlo el vacío la jalaba y un soberano golpe se daba con la orilla de su cama, las lágrimas de sus ojos se escurrían, pero no era de dolor si no de alegría, tan solo era un sueño y en el río no moriría.

Justo en la puerta continúa estaba Janik soñando que su wero la quería, que le daba tiernos besos y le acariciaba las mejillas, cuando estaba de lo más acaramelada viviendo el sueño de todas, llegaba Yule y la apartaba, y con el wero ella se quedaba, dejando a Janik llorando triste y acongojado, fue tan real el sentimiento que se despertó llorando a moco suelto.

Cerca de la habitación de la tía Scarlett, con un sueño extraño, veía a Neil bien vestido, perfumado y muy coqueto, caminado de ganchito con ella por un prado, al verlo a su lado se dio cuenta que el camino estaba muy adornado, debajo de un arco de rosas un padresito estaba parado, cuándo los vio acercarse sonriente le preguntó ¿Scarlett aceptas como esposo a Nivel? Ella toda desesperada tenía miedo, Niel la miraba con carita de amor y con fuerza grito

-NOOOOO. S mí me gusta Stear no Neil. Del tiro se sentó en la cama apretando fuertemente la cobija y la sabana, madre de sus que le dio el sueño, ya no pudo dormir, se levantó y camino hasta la venta para respirar un poco de aire puro de esa fría madrugada.

Justo. En el cuarto de enfrente estaba Nerckka modocita, contando sus ovejitas, de repente en su sueño un lobo gigante se le venía encima, no la rasguño ni la oporreo, pero de un bocado las ovejas se comió, ella desesperada las defendía tratado de darle con un palo en donde le dolia, pero el lobo ni boooo... le paraba, solo quedaba un cordero flaquito, chiquito y banquito, cuando el lobo se le acerco, solo un poquito Berrío, cuando el lobo se despido el borreguito se lo comio, merckka corría espanta por toda la mansión en la madrugada, parecía loca i más bien desquiciada, hasta la puerta de Carol llegó tocando quedito allí se quedó.

Hasta el final del pasillo estaba Sandy, soñando con que el lago estaba, acostada en la hierva freca, muy quitada de la pena, hasta que de lejos un bulto división, cuando vio con atención, se fijó que era la tía Elroy que camina con paso raudo y veloz, traía algo en la mano, parecía un diario o un libro bien decorado, cuando finalmente llegó la pobre Sandy se está horrorizada, con una son risa macabra la vía.

-¿Tu no querías vivir en la misión? Te toca aprenderte las normas, las reglas y la lista de todo el familión, sobre Danfy libros y libros caían mientras Elroy se reía, Ssndy salió corriendo, hasta que se despertó bien asustada ese no era su cuento de hadas,

Carol en su habitación dormía como un lirón, a ella nada la perturbada y dormía como si nada, solo tenia el mareo, que hasta dormida se sentía feo, en medio de su sueño, golpe lejos escuchaba hasta que por fin alguien la llamaba, era Nercka que a su puerta tocaba, como eran muy amigas, Las se quedaron observando, hasta que con una seña de la mano, ella pasaba y le contaba la pescadilla

-Fue tan horrorosa. Que tenía que ser una premonición y no otra cosa, finalmente se durmieron, ya se lo contarían al wero.

Al día siguiente muy temprano llegaba Neil acompañado de la tía Elroy.

-Buen día, saludo Elroy a los jóvenes que se encontraban desayunando, estaban muy divertidos y al ver a la anciana todos se pusieron de pie.

-Buen día tía ¿ya desayuno? Preguntó Albert cortésmente.

-No muchas gracias William ya tomé el desayuno con Sara y Eliza. Con testó Elroy ayudando la cara al no ver a ninguna de las chicas desayunando.

-¿Ya se fueron las muchachitas?

-No tía, las chicas están descansando ayer fuero a una reunión y llegaron tarde.

-¿Como? Elroy estaba molesta, en todos sus años de Matriarcado nunca nadie había osado desobedecerle.

-Tranquila tía, yo las envíe para que me representarán, últimamente tengo mucho trabajo y es un alivio que me represente en frente de esa gente.  
Ya era hora de almorzar y todas debían bajar, el desayudo el rubio se los perdono, pero estaba vez no, todas bajaron arregladas bien vestidas, maquilladitas y peinaditas Elroy las observaba, estaban extrañas porque no estaban alborotadas, ella bien que las conocía, lo más seguro es que estas muchachitas algo se traían, todas estaban en silencio y casi ni se movían, todas tenían resaca, golpes o porrazos y para rematar algo malo presentía.

Al terminar de almorzar todas se querían retirar a sus habitaciones pero su destino sería el despacho de Albert, estaba molesto por como las había encontrado y en la antesala las hizo un buen esperar.

Después del desayuno siete hombres se reunían a puerta cerrada, un especie de junta se realizaba, Neil, Anthony, Archie, Stear, Terry, George y Albert por más de una hora esperaron a otro hombre.

-Tío ¿para que es esta reunión? Solo viene a traer a la tía abuela, quede en ir por Eliza para llevarla al centro, decía Neil un tanto inquieto, la presencia de Terry le molestara por guardaba la compostura.

-Ahora mismo envío un chófer para que lleve a tu hermano a donde necesite ir, necesito que te quedes con nosotros hasta el día de Dan Valentín, Albert ya todo lo había pensado, después que George le dio la noticia de que su tía de 201 traviesas, solo 9 le habían quedado a las otras por todo el mundo las había dispersado.

Para estas nueve mujer hermosas una bella sorpresa había planeado, después de contarles brevemente su plan, todos están de acuerdo en quedarse a colaborar, George sonreía complacido porque no sabía que el rubio ya lo tenía incluido.

Después del almuerzo las llamaría a una reunión en donde ya se podría el plan de Albert en acción. Todas entraban a el despacho del jefecito pesarosas, después de la borrachera la resaca era espantosa.

Albert tenía el semblante serio y una a una las vio entrar, todas evitaron verle a la cara, estaban muy apenadas. Cuando el jefe empezó hablar en toda la habitación su voz retumbaba, estaba hablando bien alto, cuando la cara les veía, inevitablemente una sonrisa casi le salía.

-¿En dónde está mariana? Preguntó Albert a las traviesas, hasta ese momento ninguna se había percatado de su ausencia.

-Yo voy por ella dijo Janik apresurada y se levantó si es para respuesta, le dolía mucho la cabeza y necesitaba tomarse un calmante.

Con pesar subió las escaleras y camino hasta la habitación de Mariana, la encontró haciendo sus maletas apurada.

-Mariana Albert está haciendo una reunión y quiere que estés presente, Janik la veía extrañada pero no le comento nada.

Las dos venían caminan cuando vieron que Grecia venía entran, Mariana se quedó paralizada recordando el sueño que tuvo en la madrugada, Janik sintió algo raro en el estómago y por instinto apretó la mano de su amiga, casi corrieron para llegar al despacho, las dos sintieron bien gacho, no le advirtieron a sus amigas de lo que vieron cuando venían.

-Ahora que llegó Mariana quiero comentarles que estoy muy molesto por el comportamiento de toda ustedes ayer, Luisy y Janik ¿Cómo diantres permitieron que sucederá eso? Ambas bajaron lo mirada apegadas

-Mariana de verdad que estoy asombrado de tu comportamiento, ¿Crees que eso fue correcto? Ella la veía sin saber que contestar porque si le tocaba de nuevo seguro que con sus amigochas de nuevo se iba a festejar, solo mordió su labio inferior y al rubio ternura le dio.

-Scarlett, Tania, Nerckka, Sandy y Carol ¿Será que las voy a tener que mantener vigiladas? Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir, las cuatro se veían entre ellas apenadas, pero al rubio no le contestaban nada, es que no le querían mentir, y la pijamada querían volver a repetir.

La tía abuela que medio escondida estaba está satisfecha con todo lo que estaba y escuchando, sus planes de emparejar a Albert ya se estaban sólidos acomodando, después de escuchar lo suficiente entró al despacho, a todas las traviesas veía y con la mirada las reprendía.

-Albert ayer llegó esta carta para Candice del hospital, se volteó y le extendió un sobre a la rubia quien tímidamente se levantó y la tomó.

Cuando estaba leyendo su contenido una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¡Me escogieron a mi! A mi, Ami, gritaba la rubia batiendo el papel en sus manos, Albert la observaba sin entender.

-¿Pequeña para qué te escogieron? Interrogó paciente el rubio.

-Voy a representar al hospital en un congreso internacional, sobre nuevas técnicas quirúrgicas, la rubia estaba emocionada y Albert triste.

-Te felicito pequeña ¿Para cuándo es el evento? Son cuatro días debo partir hoy, la rubia salió corriendo y a Janik se le prendió el bombillo.

-Jefecito, Candy no debe viajar solo, usted sabe por su seguridad.

-Encargate de eso personalmente, asigna a alguien que viaje con ella y la cuide las veinticuatro horas del día.

\- Si jefecito, personalmente me voy a encargar de eso, Janik corrió a su habitación porque se iba con la rubia, después de ese sueño y ver entrar aquel personaje, ni loca se quedaba en la mansión.

Por la conmoción de la noticia Albert suspendía la reunión.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia es realizada sin fines de lucro con el único fin de entretener

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

LA TÓMBOLA

Antes de la cena las chicas eran llamadas nuevamente, el rubio estaba un poco triste su pequeña ya había partido hacia las Bahamas al congreso que justo terminaba la mañana del 14 de Febrero, el ya tenía planeado un día especial con ella pero con esto del congreso todo se fue al traste.

Cuando Albert llegó al despacho estaban Luisy, Tania, Scarlett, Sandy, Nercakka, y Carol.

-¿En dónde están Mariana y Janil? Pregunta Albert extrañado de no verlas.

-Las vi entrar a la habitación de la tía, dijo Tania a en últimas fechas parecía llevarse mejor con la tía.

-Ve por ellas por favor Luisy, les tengo una sorpresa a todas, declaró el rubio con una tenue sonrisa.

Luisy fue por las chicas pero regreso con, la tía abuela, Luisy la seguía sin entender nada.

-¿Tía en dónde están las chicas? En ese momento entran el mejor amigo de Albert y sus cuatro sobrinos.

-Hijo Mariana y Janik fuero como escoltas de Candice.

-¿Pero tía? El rubio estaba impávido.

-Albert Janik dijo que tu le dijiste que se encargara personalmente de la seguridad de Candice las veinticuatro horas del día.

-Pues sí, pero no que viajaran con ella.

-Para la próxima se más específico hijo ¿y esta reunión? ¿ustedes a que hora se terminan empacar? Dijo dirigiéndose a las chicas.

\- Tía ese viaje se canceló ayer, dijo Albert con seriedad.

-¿Pero cómo si yo traigo aquí los boletos? Dijo Elroy contrariada y molesta.

-Lo cancele yo, tía no quiero que arme la tercera guerra mundial por esto. Elroy estaba incrédula por lo que escuchaba.

Las chicas veían expectantes a que escena, que tenía pinta de ponerse interesante.

-Está bien, esta bien ya no voy a insistir dijo la anciana haciéndose la modosita.

-Ahora chicas quiero decirles el motivo de esta reunión, en seis días es el día de la amistad y el amor, es por ello que he organizado una cita para cada una, las chicas abrieron mucho los ojos.

-¿Con quién vas tu jefecito? preguntó enseguida Luisy.

-Pues eso es un secreto lo que pasa es... En ese momento tocan a la puerta.

-Adelante, dice Albert algo molesto por la interrupción.

-Bue... buenas jefecito, tía, chicas, caballeros, decía Yuleni apenada por haber llegado en mal momento.

-Yuleni bienvenida, Te hacia en Texas ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te sucedió algo? Albert estaba preocupado por la traviesa.

-No Jefe, Janik me llamo y me dijo que mi presencia era requerida en la mansión y eme aquí.

-¿Janik hizo eso? Preguntó Elroy molesta.

-Si, le dije que te llamara Yule, Albert sabía que no era cierto pero seguro que sus motivos tenía Janik para hacer eso.

-Yule toma asiento por favor, dijo él en tono cariñoso - Chicas con la ausencia de Janik y Mariana y la llegada de Yule, tengo que reorganizar la sorpresa, usted solo estén bellas para ese día, pueden ir de Comoras al salón, en fin ese día es para que lo disfruten.

-Todos pasen al comedor que ya se pasó la hora de la cena, Albert necesito cinco minutos por favor, dijo la tía que tenía curiosidad de saber cuál era la sorpresa.

-Por supuesto, chicos pasen al comedor por favor, ellos garantes le fueron ofreciendo sus brazos garantes a la chicas Anthony bien avistado le ofreció su brazo a Yule y a Luisy, la morenita recién llegada tenía lo suyo, Terry perdía la oportunidad con Luisy y se aproximaba a Carol que como un rayo se movió cuando le vio las intenciones y se colgó del brazo de Stear quien le sonreía con dulzura, Neil que se percató de la reacción de la joven no pudo más que sonreír.

La tía dejaba los nueve boletos aéreos sobre el escritorio, y tomaba asiento, esperando que todos se retiraran.

-Tía le suplico que quiera interferir con lo que quiero hacer por las chicas.

-No, para nada William, más bien quiero ofrecer mi ayuda si la requieres.

-¿En serio tía? El rubio levantaba una ceja.

-Ya quita esa cara, tratar contigo es imposible ¿Qué habías pensado?

-Invitarlas a una cena en un buen restaurante, dijo el rubio.

-¿Eso? Podrías ser más original William, puedes darles algo inesperado.

-¿Inesperado? A tía hable claro por favor.

-¿Qué te parece una cita a ciegas? No digas con quien será, solo anuncia en dónde, es más también sortea el lugar.

-¿Tía como cree?

-Se me ocurre que sorteos, que ellas escojan el lugar, y los caballeros escojan a la dama.

-¿Tía será que usted puede encargarse se eso? y hacerlo está noche, Elroy sonreía satisfecha está le caía como anillo al dedo.

-Por supuesto William, yo pretendí regalarles un viaje a todas juntas pero tu idea es más original ¿quiénes son los candidatos?

\- Archie, Stear, Anthony, terry, Neil, George y yo tía

-Maravilloso después de la cena lo haremos así los caballeros podrán darle pequeños detalles a sus damas, Elroy está emocionada porque esto facilitaba su plan.

-Tía podemos al comedor que seguro nos están esperando, confió en Usted.

-Tranquilo hijo confía en mí.

Así pasaron al comedor, durante la cena el tema de conversación fue sobre el asesinato de una pareja en Chicago, la policía estaba en alerta máxima, ya el asesino tenía en su haber varias víctimas, nadie estaba seguro, ricos o pobres, este asesino no discriminaba en su estatus social, las chica ya estaban hablando de armar un operativo para resguardar a la rubia a su llegada, Albert le indicaba a George que aumentará la seguridad de los residentes de la mansión y todo aquel allegado a la familia, la tía abuela estaba horrorizada y muy espantada, aquellas muchachitas hablaban de aquellos temas como si eran hombres ¿cuándo en sus tiempos? Al terminar de cenar la tía llamó a Luisy, al despacho para preparar la sorpresa.

-Luisy prepara en el computador una lista con los nombres de todas, luego colocados en sobres iguales y colocamos en esta bandeja, por favor.

-Si, por supuesto

-Es para ayer niña, apresurate niña, mientras Luisy hacia lo que la tía le mando, observaba como ella tomaba una pluma y se ponía a escribir. Luego le entregó un listado de lugares ubicado cerca o dentro de la mansión.

El Jardín de las Rosas, el ala norte, la cabaña, salón rosa, la cascada, el salón principal, a las orillas del lago, ¿tía para que es todo esto? Si es que se puede saber.

-Para un sorteo, Luisy apresurate y haz lo que te digo, cosa que ella hizo pero seguía con curiosidad, usando término le dio seis sobres rosas y siete blancos a la tía.

-¿Luisy. Qué es esto? Decía Elroy con los sobres hacia Luisy

-Lo que me pidió tí...

-Te dije el nombre de todas ¿por qué solo me das seis?

-Porque las que están Tania, Nerckka, Scarlett, Sandy, Yuleni y Carol, las contaba con los dedos mientras las nombraba.

-Muchacha atolondrada falta tu nombre, apresurate que no tengo tu tiempo.

Luisy pensó con rapidez y pensó jugarle un bromita a Carol, la nena se la debía por andar de bocona, con una risa picarona Colocaba el nombre de su amiga y ella que viera como se las arreglaría con esa doble cita.

La tía y Luisy llegaron con dos bandejas y las colocaron sobre la mesa que estaba en la sala de té. Albert sonriente, le agradecía a la tía con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Chicas por favor acérquese decía el rubio, cada una escoja un sobre.

-De los blancos, decía Elroy. Cada una escogió un sobre y Luisy tomó el último.

-Ahora chicos ustedes, Elroy hábil mente ya había retirado el nombre de Scarlett con mucha discreción, cada uno tomó un sobre y como arte de magia colocó el que debería tomar su sobrino.

-Chicas abran sus sobres por favor, cada una sacaba una notita pero ninguna entendía.

-Cada una lea en dónde le tocó por favor.

-El jardín de las Rosas dijo tania.

-En la Cabaña dijo Sandy.

-Ala norte dijo Carol.

-En la Cascada Dijo Nerckka.

-Salón principal dijo Yuleni

-Salón Rosa dijo Scarlett.

-Orillas del lago dijo Luisy, sonriendo de medio lado.

-Bueno chicas ese será el lugar en donde se realice su cita a ciegas, Esperance una linda sorpresa, en los sobres rosas se encuentran sus nombres, todos estaban sonrientes menos George que se veía incómodo, desde mañana hasta el 14 de febrero, estarán recibiendo pequeños detalles por parte de su caballero misterioso, pueden retirarse Ha descansar chicas, estas no decían nada las sorpresas las dejo heladas.

-Una tómbola ¿nos repartió en una tómbola? Decía Sandy perpleja.

-Disfruten el momento y la compañía, decía Luisy muy risueña, cosa que puso en alerta s Carol que con el paso de los días iba conociendo a la susodicha.

-Vamos cuenta Luisy, cuenta decía Yuleni curiosa.

-No coman ansias y disfruten, con su permiso yo me retiro a trabajar, tengo que revisar unas cámaras de seguridad, con esto del asesino, me toca triplicar la seguridad.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

Esa noche las chicas se retiraron temprano a descansar temprano, pero a las diez de la noche Carol tenía un nudo en el estómago y decidió bajar a la cocina a preparar un té, cuando pasó por la habitación de la tía la puerta estaba entre abierta y sin querer escuchó que ella decía.

-Ya lo arreglé todo, después de esa cita a ciegas, por su honor le cumplirá a esa chica, ya todo está preparado ni sabrán que o como paso.

Carol casi baja corriendo las escaleras antes que la tía la descubriera, no sabía cómo actuar para salvar a Albert de la trampa de la tía ¿Quién era la chica? Estaba segura que ninguna de sus amigas se prestaría para tenderle una trampa al rubio, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no vio a Neil que estaba a la cocina y se le quedaba viendo, ella traía ropa ligera pues ya se había preparado para dormir.

-¿Qué haces a esta hora en la cocina belleza? Aquellas palabras hicieron saltar a Carol del susto.

Cuando vio que era Neil respiró profundo y se le acercó sonriente hasta un poco coqueta a Neil le pareció cuando levantó la mano como para acariciar su cabello y un zape le dio.

-Zoquete me asustaste ¿quieres una taza de té?

-Heyyy tienes la mano pesada para el tamañito mujer, Carol se levantó de hombros y fue por dos tazas, nunca había compartido con Neil, aunque mucho había escuchado de él, ella tenía la costumbre de hacerse de sus propias opiniones de la gente.

-Eso es para que no te metas conmigo, mis hermanos mayores me enseñaron a boxear.

-¿Entonces eres otra marimacho? Pregunta Neil sobandose aún la nuca. Aquello hizo reír a la chica a carcajadas.

-ja ja ja ja ja Hombre no eres tan pesado después de todo, dijo ella mientras servía el té y le Colocaba azúcar - ¿Una o dos?

-Dos por favor, a él le agrado la muchacha, aún cuando era una curiosa, le preguntó sin tapujos sobre su pasado, lo que le hizo cambiar y que pensaba para su futuro, hablaron por horas hasta que la madrugada llegó y hasta su habita la acompañó, Carol se levantó en puntillas se despido con en beso en la mejilla, el muchacho le inspiraba confianza y si se pasaba a punta de zapes ella le pondría las cosas en claro, Neil por su lado se retiraba son riente pues ese trato no se lo daba toda la gente.

Al día siguiente empezaron a llegar los presentes flores, chocolate y golosinas, todas las traviesas eran consentidas, hasta la pobre Luisy se arrepintió cuando a ella nada le llegó, pero de todas maneras ella de aquello también comió porque con todas las chicas le convidaron.

Carol estaba emocionada pues de a dos los regalos llegaban y Luisy la miraba acongojado

Neil se sentía confundido al escuchar que ella le contaba de los Regalos que su galán le mandaba.

Dos días después las noticias sobre los asesinato habían empeorado, en un pueblo vecino una pareja había desaparecido, ese día en la noche Carol y Neil se encontraban charló en la cocina eran las once o las dos, entonces Neil la bomba soltó.

-¿Carol puedo confiarte algo y no le dices a nadie?

-Claro, soy una tumba.

-Tu algo extraño pasa con tu cita a ciegas, Carol parpadeaba sin entender

-No seas exagerado, que puede haber de malo en que me mande doble regalo Neil.

-No es eso, yo se quien es y él no te ha mandado regalos dobles amiga.

-¿De verdad? ¿Pero entonces?

-Si me lo permites yo podría averiguar qué sucede.

-¿Harías eso por mí Neil? Este se reía picaron.

\- Si me aceptas tener una cita conmigo después que pase todo este relajo, Carol se sonreía y estando tan cerca zuasssss otro zape le metía.

-¿En qué quedamos Neil?

-Que No me des más zapes, Carol a una dama ni con el pétalo de una rosa, pero si me das otro zape te voy a dar un beso, ya lo sabes, Neil se retiró frío y Carol se quedó parpadeando.

-Ashhh si solo le pegue tontito, ya ni aguantan, Carol se tomó su té Solita y ya no era igual. La compañía de Neil no era tan desagradable después de todo, pero ya ni modo si Neil se había disgustado, el pobre doble trabajo tenía y ya hablaría con el al otro día.

Flores, chocolates, cestas de frutas y hasta algunas joyas llegaban de regalo a las chicas, faltaban dos días para las citas pautadas y todas las chicas estaban preparando sus atuendos, cuando una de las mucamas una nota traía para Carol.

Hola

Ya se quien es el impostor, en media hora te espero en las caballerizas, para contarte y decidas que hacer.

Sin zape está vez.

Carol se puso a reír y todas se voltearon a verla, la nota le causaba risa, por lo visto Neil no estaba molesto.

-Chicas ya termine con lo de los presupuestos de las guarderías, necesito respirar aire fresco voy al jardín ¿no me quieren acompañar? Todas estaban ocupadas aún a esa hora de la mañana, como nadie le contestó una risita soltó.

Al llegar al lugar pautado, buscó a Neil y no lo encontró, solo estaban los caballo, así que se sentó sobre un fardo de heno, a los cinco minutos llegaba por fin llegaba él, la tomaba de la mano y la sacaba corriendo de allí. Después de alejarse y adentrarse en el bosque, dejaron de correr.

-Disculpa la carrera, es que Eliza llegó a ver a la tía y no me le podía escapar.

-Okey, ahora lo importante Neil ¿Qué pudiste averiguar? ¿Quién es el chistosito?

-Terry, soltó Neil sin anestesia.

-¿QUÉ? grito la pobre luego hizo una mueca - No, eso no, yo no lo soporto Neil.

-Algo pasó, porque él cree que eres tú quien le tocó, pero yo se que le tocas te a otra persona.

-¿Qué pudo pasar? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? Decía la pobre tratando de pensar, mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro.

-¿Un error cuando hicieron los sobres? Chassss el foco se le encendía a Carol

-¡Luisy! dijo Carol bajito, fue ella, luego una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro -Neil eres lo máximo.

-¿Lo soy?

-Sí lo eres, ahora tienes que ayudarme, con la pena que me da Neil. ¿Te puedo confiar algo?

-Claro.

-¿Que sabes de la pareja de Albert?

-Pues nada todos están bien callados, a Terry lo vigile toda la mañana hasta que fue a dejar un regalo frente a tu puerta y me hice el que lo descubrí y ya no lo negó.

-Es que escuché que la tía le decía a alguien que se iba a comprometer con la chica de su cita.

-No tengo de idea de con quien habló, ni quién es su cita ¿pero porque no le cuentas a mi tío?

-¿Y como explicar que escuché eso por accidente? ¿Y si la tía se enoja?

-Tienes razón

-Neil ¿Y si mejor me ayudas?

-¿Me vas a dar una cita, después de todo este relajo? Neil sabía que ella no se iba aguantar y zape le iba a soltar, no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando todo pasó, Carol le soltó el zape y Neil solo sonrió, la agarró de los brazos y un tremendo beso le dio, cuando ella iba abrir la boca para protestar Neil aprovechó para el beso profundizar.

Pasaron cinco minutos o media eternidad, porque Neil no besaba nada mal, a Carol las piernitas le temblaban cuando él la soltó. Ya ninguno dijo nada solo se miraban

-Cada vez que me des un zape te voy a besar, Neil parecía hasta contento cuando la tomó de la mano y regresaban a la mansión.  
Carol estaba molesta, asombrada y desubicada y para remate Neil no le dijo si la ayudaba, a riesgo de quedar mal al llegar decidió y a contarle a Albert.

Estaba en la sala hablando con unos hombres, necesitaba hacer unas llamadas y tratar de aclarar sus ideas, fue al despacho y sobre el escritorio estaban los boletos, eso le dio una idea y después de pedir ayuda, estaba más tranquila y ya no tenía dudas.

En menos de cuarenta y ocho horas todo se resolvería, Albert estaría a salvo de lo que la tía había tramado.

Esa noche Carol decidió convencer a Neil de ayudarle a como fuera lugar, a escondidas después se la cena al cuarto se Neil se metió y allí lo espero.

A las tanta de la noche Neil regresó a su habitación, estuvo esperando a Carol para disculparse con ella, después de besarla solo la arrastró a la mansión y la dejo sola en el jardín, estaba arrepentido, quizás ya ella no iba a querer ser su amiga, algunas veces no podía contener esos arrebatos que le daban.

-Eres un zoquete de verdad Neil, se reprendió él mismo en voz alta tras cerrar tras de sí la puerta de su habitación.

-Totalmente de acuerdo contigo Neil, dijo Carol saliendo de donde se encontraba escondida

-¿Tu que haces escondida?

-He venido por otro beso.

¿De verdad? Neil no salía de su asombro por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-No, pero quería ver que cara ponía señorito Neil ja ja ja ja ja ja  
-¿Carol? Dijo Neil con voz amenazante.

-Vamos Neil vengo en son de paz, necesito de tu ayuda, por favor.

-Está bien cuéntame ¿que es lo que quieres?

-Primero a devolverle la bromita a Luisy, con respecto a lo de Albert... Pasaron más de dos horas hasta que Neil acepto colaborar con el loco plan de su amiga, pero le parecía de los más divertido las locuras que esa niña tenía en su cabecita.

-Así quedamos entonces, Carol ahora dejame dormir mañana consigo todo lo que nos hace falta, Neil casi saco a Carol de su cuarto arrastrada, pues ella quería que le contará en dónde y con quién conseguiría todo aquello.

-Neil no seas malo, cuentaaaame

-Ya suficiente con ayudarte y conseguir esas cosas, ya ve a descansar y asegúrate de que que las cosas se hagan como están planeadas.

El tan esperado día llegó sin contratiempos, las chicas Lucían sus mejores galas, el lugar en dónde se realizarían los encuentros estaban hermosamente decorados, a Terry le llegaba una nota de parte de William de que el lugar de su encuentro sería cambiado pues en el ala norte algunas reparaciones se habían retrasado.

En el salón de los espejos se había colocado una hermosa mesa decorada y en el centro una suculenta tarta de melocotones estaba dispuesta.

Las chicas una a una se iban retirando, a sus citas a ciegas se iban marchando, a unas les habían vendaban los ojos, a otras con los ojos bien abiertos, con sus galanes iban a su encuentro.

Carol estaba bien peina, vestida y maquillada, cuándo salía muy apurada y debajo de la puerta de Luisy un sobre deslizaba, la tía abuela le pedía que fuera al salón de los espejos, pues ya había descubierto su juego, que la esperaba bien arreglada a las 10 pm.

Luisy tragó grueso al sentirse descubierta y buscando sus mejores galas se preparaba.

Scarlett apenas se preparaba en su habitación, cuando sintió que alguien le tapaba la boca, aún cuando forcejeo solo vio los ojos de su atacante, un fuerte olor inundó sus sentidos y se desvaneció en la oscuridad, Albert ya la esperaba con una hermosa rosa en la mano, aún era temprano así que se sirvió una copa de whisky.

Yuleni se veía elegante y con los ojos vendados iba a su cita, por eso ni cuenta se dio cuando aquel hombre con un pañuelo impregnado con formol en su nariz colocó, ella cayó redondita ya a su cita la habían neutralizado, al igual que al wero un con un somnífero en la bebida lo durmieron.

Con Tania y Anthony fue otro el cuento, el chico en la decoración se había esmerado, el lugar estaba lleno de rosa y una especial tenía reservada para dársela a la homenajeada, en la misma un líquido pusieron, cuándo Tania llegó, él de la mano la tomó, antes de ofrecerle a ella la rosa la acercó a su nariz para sentir su aroma, al quitarse la venda de los ojos Tania se sonrojo, acepto la rosa que el le ofrecía y su aroma olía, solo unos segundos había pasado cuando los dos estaban mareados y tambaleándose, Anthony trato de defender a Tania pero cuando la droga hizo total efecto todo estuvo perdido, ambos quedaban sin sentido.

Archie ya estaba desesperado, el gatito revisaba su atuendo y todos los detalles , había encargado flores globos y una mesa con bocadillos dulces y salados,ya Nerckka tenia cuarenta minutos de retraso así que decidido salia a buscarla, todo que do en un vago intento, pues al llegar a las escaleras alguien lo sometía, era totalmente reducido inmovilizado y amordazado, sentía como era arrastrado y subido a un auto, cuando este arranco Archie se sentía desesperado, recordó todo lo que leyó del asesino, secuestraba a sus victimas, todos siempre estaban en pareja ¿Nerckka? pensó de inmediato, sintiendo que todo había terminado se entrego al creador y le pidió que cuidara de su alma, en algún momento sintió un piquete y su mente se fue apagando poco a poco, le quitaron la mordaza y la venda y un par de ojos que lo inspeccionaba fue lo que vio antes de desvanecerse en la nada.

Sandy y Stear se divertían de lo lindo,él se había esmerado en el invento que guardaba para el final de su cita, pero Sandy le insistió tanto en adelantar el momento que el por complacerla lo quiso accionar pero el aparato estallo y aturdidos los dejo, el secuestrador de eso se aprovecho y en un santiamén los durmió.

A Terry lo llebaban arrastrado cuando el wero salia de el salón tambaleando y un poco mareado, al observar que se llevaban a su amigo, Albert trato de ayudarle pero después que se bebió el trago se sintió aturdido, tenía la vista un tanto nublada cuando vio a un hombre rápidamente se le acercaba traía puesto un pasa montaña y sólo se veían sus ojos, eran claros y se veían malévolos, al rubio todo le daba vueltas hasta que ya no supo más de él.

carol y Neil estaban cansados, se veían a los ojos y dormidos sin darse cuenta se quedaban dormidos, estaban realmente agotados no supieron como ni cuando a una habitación elegante se habían cambiado, se cambiaron y se fueron muy contentos a prepara un rico desayuno, ya estaban en el amplio comedor de una lujosa mansión era la hora de la cena, cuando poco a poco los demás se iban presentando, estaban con Candy, Janik, Mariana, Mayra, Cota, Loren, Tati, que viva, Liovana, Tatiana, gina, cristina, Jina,Rocio, Jenny, Paula, Viviana y Leslie eran las traviesas que estaban en el mismo continente, Carol al enterarse del plan que tenia la tía hacia muchas llamadas, entre todas coordinaban una evacuación forzosa no lo querían neutralizar, ese no era parte de lo planeado, las chicas se vieron forzadas a cargarlo así como estaba, era eso o dejarlo a merced de su tía y como ya todas sus intenciones sabia se lo llevaron también, muy capaz era la tía de casarlo hasta con la loca de Eliza.

Albert al ver a sus amadas traviesas escuchaba asombrado todo el esfuerzo que las chicas habían realizado, ya le había extrañado ta, amabilidad de parte de su tía, ya más relajado bien entrada la noche Albert estaba curioso de saber como le había ido a cada uno en su cita, Neil y Carol se reían a carcajadas cada que uno su experiencia contaba, al final quedaban ellos.

-Para ver ustedes dos como les fue.

-Tío todo esto fue una odisea, no sabes como nos costo planear todo esto, realmente fue algo exagerado, pero era esto o dejar que la tía te tendiera esa trampa y cayeras redonditos, nuestra cita se dio entre carreras y sobresaltos anthony fue quien más trabajo nos dio.

-Buen susto que nos diste jefecito, dijo Carol -Estábamos esperando tenerlos a todos en los autos, para irte a buscar, cuando saliste tambaleándote, alguien te drogo según los análisis que te mando hacer Candy, real mente disfrute mucho de tu compañía Neil, dijo Carol abrazando a su compañero,este le abrazaba y le besaba la frente.

-Cuando gustes le decía él muy galante, abrazandola y dandole un beso en la frente. mientras en Chicago Luisy se despertaba, estaba confundida y en pijama junto a ella otro cuerpo yacía, a un costado de su cama una gran pancarta se encontraba y esta decía:

 **LUISY FELIZ DÍA DE LA AMISTAD**

 **DISFRUTA DE LOS MELOCOTONES EN ALMÍBAR**

 **Y DE ÉL**

 **FIN**


End file.
